


Midnight Snack

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Scott slunk down to the kitchen in the middle of his second night at the mansion, he found Professor Xavier eating reheated takeaway pizza in his dressing gown."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

When Scott slunk down to the kitchen in the middle of his second night at the mansion, he found Professor Xavier eating reheated takeaway pizza in his dressing gown.

"Scott," he said, with no hint of surprise or rebuke. "I can tell you're hungry. Would you like a slice?"

"*You* eat _pizza_?" It slipped out before the boy could stop himself, and he blushed.

A tiny smile twitched at the corner of the professor's mouth. "Contrary to popular belief, I do eat. Occasionally, I even sleep."

Scott didn't know what to say to that, so he reached for a plate.


End file.
